


Watch Over

by Juudals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Red Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll…I’ll get better,” She said quietly. “So I don’t…have to go there…” |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing from a prompt on my tumblr "things you said when you were scared"

She was still shaking, but it was no where near as bad as it was before. He pressed his hand to her forehead, frowning at how warm she still was. He knew he wasn’t the greatest when it came to this kind of stuff, but even he knew her fever should have broken by this point.

“Mi-Mikoto…” He removed his hand as red eyes fluttered open.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.” Anna’s frown looked more like a pout. Mikoto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Kusanagi should be back soon. Try to get some rest.” He went to stand but a hand on his sleeve stopped him.

“Mi-Mikoto,” her voice wavered slightly, her eyes wary. He paused, wondering where this sudden unease came from.

“I’ll…I’ll get better,” She said quietly. “So I don’t…have to go there…”

“There?”

“To…the hospital…” Her voice was barely above a whisper at this point. Mikoto raised a brow but didn’t answer. He knew better than to promise something he had no idea about. But at the same time the kid was obviously unsettled by the thought. Not that he could blame her. It’s barely been a year since everything happened at the Center.

He placed his hand on her head, messing up her fringe a bit as he stroked her hair. ”Rest. You won’t get better if you keep fighting sleep like that.”

Though her eyes wavered slightly, she nodded. She shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

“Will Mikoto stay?” Mikoto didn’t think he had much of a choice, seeing as how she still held onto his sleeve. So he settled back down on the edge of the bed and waited.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, but Mikoto stayed where he was. He figured he may as well until Kusanagi got back, just in case that fever got worse.


End file.
